Enter the twilight zone
by HayleymarieBD
Summary: normal pairings and HxNew and Kxnew!Hayley wins a contest and gets plane tickets to Forks she brings her Bff Kevin and they bring all kinds of trouble to forks will they lure new vampires with all the blood they're spilling? R&R. written w/ The writer1025
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Planes and impersonation

HAYLEY P O V

* * *

I walked out of the store with so much joy. I took out my cell phone, and called my best friend.  
"Hey, Evan!" I laugh into the phone. "Guess what?"  
"What?" Kevin asked simply.  
It soured the happiness. "I won! I won a trip to Forks!"  
"Pssh what?" he asked, confused.  
"Forks, Washington!"  
"Never heard of it."  
"Well, it's not like I could win a trip to London," I spat.  
"Was there any other options?"  
"Some place in Georgia, but it isn't like we want to go to Georgia."  
"Why would we want to go to Washington?"  
I sighed. "Fine, I'll take someone-,"  
"No, no!" He quickly said. "I'll go."  
I smiled, getting my way. "See you at 12!"  
"Woah, woah, woah! In like 2 hours?"  
I nodded. "That's when the flight is."  
Kevin gasped. "Wait a minute. I just looked up Forks on Google. It's one of the rainiest places in the United States!"  
"Well," I trailed off. "Bye!"  
Kevin swore but I hung up too quickly to reply.

I packed my bags and emailed my college professors about our departure.  
When I was done, I went out to my car.  
I pulled up at Kevin's Fraternity house, when all of a sudden the big nerd Joey came up to my car to talk, "Er," I said quietly, "Hey hotty, here for me?" he asked.  
"No, now go away."  
He snorted.  
I saw Kevin come up behind him, "Yo Joe, get out of here! Freak, don't make me go Biz-Natch on your ass!" Joey ran off.  
He got in the car after he put his luggage in the trunk.  
I laughed. "What's a 'biz-natch'?"  
He sighed and smiled. "Good times, Hayley, good times."  
"Huh?"  
"You had to be there."

I pulled up to the airport and got our printed tickets out of my purse while they checked our luggage and gave it tags, then I made Kevin carry most of the bags well I did everything else, and then we got to the line for the metal detector. It wasn't pretty. Kevin dropped all the bags, "You've got to be kidding me!" Kevin screamed, and then the bag with most of my stuff landed right on my foot.  
"DAMN IT!" I screamed so loud I swear I broke glass, I held my foot and hopped up and down causing me to trip and bang my head on the edge of a wall, I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream, "Ow, er, I'm sorry, I'll be quiet." I whimpered.  
Kevin sighed. "The trip's already starting out super fantastic! Wouldn't you say, Hayley?"  
"Excuse me," a light voice said behind us. We turned around to see an extremely pale, blonde man.  
"Is everything ok?"  
"Dude," Kevin laughed. "You're eyes are _black_."  
The man nodded slightly. "Yes, er…there's a lot of blood…is everything ok?"  
I nodded weirdly. "Yeah…bye…"

About an hour later, we where on the plane. We decided to take a nap. Ironically, the man we talked to was right behind us.  
A flight attendant woke me and Kevin up and told us we had to get off the plane now, we both did so, and surprisingly my injuries felt pretty healed so I could walk normal again. We grabbed all of our bags of the little luggage carousel and went over to the sign with my name on it, "Ms. Hayley Atkins?" The person with the sign asked me, I nodded and he led us to a limo, "AHHH!" Kevin and I screamed simultaneously, we both got on the limo.  
Kevin laughed. "Pssh this limo is hot, Hayley. Hot."  
I agreed. "This is pretty cool!"  
When we reached the hotel, we went up to the 12th story- the top of the hotel.  
"Room number 1121," Kevin said, checking his room key.  
"It's down here," I nodded.  
We turned left, and Kevin fell over. I was shocked.  
"A suite-," we said together.  
"Oh," I gasped.  
"My," Kevin laughed.  
"God," we said together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**KEVINS POV**We danced around for a couple minutes in our Suites, and then decided to go put our clothes and crap away.

When I went to put my stuff away in my bathroom, Hayley's phone rang. "Hello?" she asked, the number calling was unknown to me.

"Hey baby, I miss you do you miss me?" My head snapped up as I realized who it was, "Joey! You creepy, bizarre, stalker! Leave me alone, I'm on vacation, plus I've hated you ever since second grade! Get over it!"

I walked in and stared at Hayley. "He's such a biznatch!"  
Hayley groaned. "What IS a biznath?!"  
I smiled. "Ah, good times...you had to be there."

"Hey, look!" Hayley pointed to the TV. "Isn't that the guy we saw at the airport?"  
I nodded. "He's famous! AHAHAHA!"  
"What?" she asked.  
"We met a famous dude! That's cool!" I said.  
She rolled her eyes.

After that, we wanted to go around town.  
"Hey," Hayley said, pointing out the window. "That's Forks High School."  
I nodded. "It's small. Gross."  
We saw a pale but cute girl walk passed us in our rental car.  
"Hey," I said.  
Hayley hit me. "Stop flirting with that girl!"  
I winked at Hayley and ignored her after that.  
"Hi," the girl smiled a little awkwardly. "Do I know you?"  
I laughed. "No, we're….new in town. Where's your car? We could give you a ride. I mean, it's a small school, but big parking lot."  
She laughed. "Yeah, that's true…"  
"So?" I asked. "Wanna ride?"  
She shook her head. "Nah, I'm good. But thanks."  
"Oh…"  
"I'm Bella."  
"Kevin," I smiled.  
Out of nowhere, a boy with great hair, pale skin and gold eyes appeared next to Bella.  
Hayley started to hyperventilate.

"Are they giving you a problem, Bella?" His amazing voice asked.  
"No, Edward," Bella said. "They're just new here."  
Edward stared coldly at me.  
"Hi…?"  
He shook his head. "Sorry."  
"What is it?" Bella asked, whispering to Edward.  
I couldn't understand him. But it sounded like he said 'good blood.'  
"Hi! Hi! Hiiii!" Hayley drooled. "I'm Hayley. Aren't I just beautiful?!"  
Edward made a face.  
I hit her and hissed "what the hell was that?!"  
"He's so sexy!" Hayley hissed.  
Edward smiled. "Well, it was nice meeting you-" he said to Hayley, not me.  
Bella nodded. "We should go. A lot of homework," she nodded to me.  
I wrote something down and handed it to Bella when Edward started walking.  
"What'd you tell her- 'dump him for me?'" Hayley rolled her eyes.  
I smiled. "Nope. I wrote my phone number."


End file.
